The Undertaker's Thirst For Revenge
by xxcallmecrazyxx
Summary: One-Shot. Takes place after Snape's Worst Memory. Lily and James talk, and just to make it cliche, they, *gasp* get along. Maybe some romance? Hmm? You don't know? Then READ THE STORY!


'I hate him!' Lily fumed.

She was approching the Entrance Hall, and she suddenly realized that she didn't know who she was talking about.

Was she talking about Potter? Or about Sev—Snape, his name is Snape now. Potter ways always irritating her, but what Snape had done, it was terrible.

He called her a Mudblood. She had been friends with him since they were young, and now this. It hadn't come as that much of a surprise. She knew that he called all Muggleborns that. When he said it, she hadn't showed all her anger. She had put on a mask, at least until James had tried to defend her.

He had no claim on her, so she couldn't figure out why he always defended her. Espeacially since she's always been a bitch to him.

People thought that Lily hated James, and didn't care about his feeings, but that wasn't completely true. They never gotten along, that much was true, but she didn't truly hate him.

In reality, she liked him, a lot. She would never admit it to anyone but herself, since she was always thinking that if he knew, he would stop asking her out.

She would be lying if she said that she couldn't feel the passion that was there when they fought. But she was almost positive the only reason that he kept asking her out was because she was a challenge, and once he got her to go out with him, he wouldn't feel the same.

Now add to on the pile, she had lost her best—and only—friend. She had no clue what to do. Though it had happened a half hour ago, she could feel tears threatning to overflow. She went to the one place that would be empty this time of day.

Lily was sitting in the Astronomy Tower, thinking about this, when she heard something from behind her. She turned around, and saw Potter standing there.

There was only one person se would hate seeing more right now, and he was the one behind her tears.

"Evans, are you alright?" Potter asked, taking a step closer to her. She ignored him. She didn't get why cared.

"Look, I know we've never gotten along, and I also know that since you don't have Snape any more, you don't really have any friends. I'm really sorry about everything I've ever done to you, and I'm even more sorryabout what he said. "

"Why do you even care? You have friends who love you, and the only two friends I've ever had, ended up turning on me."

Tears were still flowing from her eyes, and James reached over and wiped a few from the top of her cheeks.

"Look, Lily, I know you probably think I only like you because you're a challenge. But that's not true. I love you."

Lily looked at him, amazed by two things in that last statement. He had called her Lily, something he had never done, and he had said he loved her.

Since last year, nobody had told her they loved her.

"Do you really mean that?" Lily asked. Potter nodded. Lily felt happier now, since she believed him that he loved her.

"Well, at least that makes one," Lily muttered sftly, thinking James wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean? I'm sure your family loves you," James said. Lily shook her head.

"Last year, the first time you asked me out, do you remember what happened?"

James nodded. "Yeah, you flat out refused me, and then Sirius made that comment about how you'd rather be dead then go out with me. Then you ran."

"I ran for a reason. A week before, my parents had been murdered by Voldemort. I only have my sister left, and she hates me. She's living with her fiancee's family now, and I'm at an orphange. I had one friend, one person who I thought cared about me, and now he doesn't. But you do."

"Lily, that's terrible!" James exclaimed, and pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds, he relized what he was doing.

He was about to stop hugging her, when he felt her head bury in his chest. He was surprised that Lily was allowing this to happen.

An hour later, Lily was calm enough for them to break apart. After sitting in silence for a bit, James decided to sat something.

"Look, Lily, I know you hate I when I ask you out, so I'm not going to do it again."

Lily looked up at him, emerald meeting brown.

"James, in all truth, I don't want you to stop asking me out. The only reason I said no, is because I never thought you realy liked me, let alone loved me. I've had a crush on you for a log time."

"Well, in that case, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'd love to."

A/N Just a short, sweet, fluffy L/J story, to take small break from Leave Out All The Rest. Please review!! It'll make my day!! It'll Siriusly make my week!!

The title is just a song title by Chiodos.


End file.
